Star's Room
by jaykaravan
Summary: Marco investigates Star's room after hearing suspicious sounds from inside.


Star's Room

It was late at night. The crickets outside were chirping loudly. And when something was loud at night, most likely someone won't get some sleep. And that someone is Marco Diaz.

He tried to sleep, but failed miserably. So instead, he went downstairs to the kitchen for a quick late night snack. He thought that hopefully a full stomach would help him sleep better.

He grabbed a bag of chips and promptly popped it opened. He stood there in the kitchen just tossing chip by chip into his mouth. Once the bag was empty, he crumpled and tossed it into a nearby trash can. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and a milk carton from the fridge. He poured some milk into the glass and drank it.

"Mmm, that's some good milk." He said, savoring the delicious white drink.

After one last sip, he put the carton back in the fridge and put the cup into the sink. With a full stomach, he headed for the stairs. He climbed up and proceeded for his room, hoping to get some sleep.

He passed by Star's room, and heard a noise from inside. It was low, so he couldn't hear it very well, but he was sure he heard something. He pressed up against the door, listening for anymore sound. As expected, he heard more noise, this time it was similar to a muffled voice. It sounded it was shouting through a gag.

Marco, being the best friend that he is, slowly opened the door a tad bit. He didn't want to kick it down in case he was just being paranoid. He snuck a peek through the small gap between the door and the frame, and saw Star on her bed. He could only see her head, but his paranoia was confirmed when he saw a gag on her.

He swung the door, and his face paled at the sight. Star wasn't tied up, that's for sure. She was on her bed, naked. The only thing on her was the white cloth in her mouth, muffling what sounded like moans of pleasure. When he looked down to her private area, he saw her shoving what looked like a large branch into her pink tight pussy. All around her were various items shimmering against the moonlight that dived through the windows like they were wet, including a bunch of pens, her wand, a pool cue, a light bulb, a guitar, and some stuffed dolls.

Marco watched as his bestie continued to shove a very large branch up her tight mewman pussy. It amazed that she didn't hear him barging in her room, probably because she was moaning in pleasure so much that she tuned everything out.

He continued watching, hearing those sweet muffled moans coming out of her mouth. Marco felt his pants tightened, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was turned on by this very arousing display. He quickly pulled down his pants and began stroking his 7-inch long cock. He masterbated furiously to Star fucking herself with that branch. He began panting, his hand moving up and down his monster-sized dick like it was the fastest things alive.

Star continued to moan into the gag while Marco felt his cock twitching, alerting him of the incoming wave of cum. One more stroke and the floodgates were burst opened. Cum began spraying across the floor like a tsunami. He screamed as cum continued to pump out of his still hard dick. Star didn't seem to hear him though, as she continued to fuck herself.

Half a minute later, he was done cumming. But his dick was still hard as a rock. He wanted more. He wanted the real deal. Wanting to please his sexual desires, he ran up to Star's bed, almost slipping on the cum all over the floor. He reached her bed and jumped on it, while Star continued to branch-fuck herself like he wasn't there.

When Star slid the branch out of her delicious-looking pussy, he yanked it from her hands and slammed his monster cock inside of her pussy. Star screamed in pleasure as she felt his tip almost reach her womb. Marco began slamming his rock hard cock into his bestie's royal-blooded pussy. In and out his dick goes, the sounds of flesh against flesh, and moans and screams echoed through her room.

But it still wasn't enough to please him. So he bent down and started violently sucking on her nipples. He sucked like her juicy tit milk was the only source of water left in a desolate desert. He sucked on one and moved on to the next, and kept switching between them. He kept on sucking, and eventually her tit milk exploded out of her fine breasts like a malfunctioning water fountain. It sprayed everywhere, mostly on Marco's face. Her tits continued on spraying like a whale's blowhole as Marco licked the milk in mid air.

But after all of that, he still wasn't satisfied. He wondered what could possibly please him while his continuously slamming dick began to go soft. Then, an idea came to mind. He slid his not-as-hard cock and began to position himself. He lied on his back and got his foot between Star's legs. He slowly slid his big toe in her extremely wet pussy, then all of his toes, then his whole foot, until eventually he was able to slide his leg just below his knee into her vagina.

Marco began pumping Star's pussywith his leg, grabbing onto both her legs, as she screamed in ecstasy. She thrashed around, not being able to handle the big foot her bestie just slid in her. He did this for several minutes until blood started to squirt out of her vagina along with that sweet sweey pussy juice.

Marco leaned forward and grabbed Star's hands. He pulled her up onto a sitting position while he continued to pump her with leg. One hand on her shoulder, he yanked the gag from her mouth. When the gag was out, the room was now filled with Star's eargasmic moans. Afraid that his parents might wake up, he slammed his lips onto her. He ferociously made out with her, thrashing his tongue around in her mouth. Her mouth tasted a lot like strawberries.

He continued to leg-fuck her and violently make out. He suddenly felt something in his stomach. Something that probably isn't good. He felt liquid rise up through his throat, and before he knew it, he began projectile-vomiting into her mouth. She began gurgle in his milky vomit, drops of it sliding down her cheeks and neck. Her eyes were now in the back of her head, she was in heaven right now. As for Marco, this somehow aroused him more, and he began stroke his now hard dick while he continously vomited into her mouth.

Pump, stroke, vomit. Pump, stroke, vomit. Marco was now in heaven too. He was so aroused by all of this. He never felt such a feeling before. Star was now in somewhere higher than heaven, and she began spazzing and foaming in the mouth. After a while, Marco felt he was about to blow. So he slid his leg out of her bloody pussy and seperated their vomit covered mouths. He shoved her spazzing form back into the bed and straddled her upper body with his legs. While he continued to stroke his cock, he thought of where to put it in. Surely not the mouth because it's covered in vomit, and certainly not her pussy because it was now bloody and beaten.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He knee-walked to the side of her head. He lifted her head up so that her ear was facing up. He placed the tip of his dick inside her earlobe, meeting his dickhole with her ear hole. He now stroke his titanium-hard monster-sized cock as fast as he could. He began panting and now began screaming. His hand was now a blur, and his screams became blood-curdling.

And after a minute of violent stroking, the floodgates were opened once again. Cum began flooding his bestie's ear, overflowing out of it and covering his dick in it. It was so flooded that even her other ear and her nose started leaking cum. He continued to stroke out the cum that was still going strong. After a minute, his cumming began to slow down, until eventually stopping.

Marco was panting, his body was glistening in sweat. He looked over Star's body. Her pussy was heavily bleeding, her mouth was flooded with milky vomit, and her nose and ears were leaking his cum.

Marco climbed down from her bed and felt his feet touch the floor. He bent over so that he was over his bestie's head and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"G'night, Star."


End file.
